The prior art is replete with towing devices for motorcycles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,308 shows towing hitch for a motorcycle in which there is an absence of a winch for lifting the front wheel of the cycle relative to a Class III receiver. Result: a single person of average strength cannot use the same easily. In similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,338 shows towing device in which a complicated winch is depicted in association with elevating the motorcycle. A winch strap is attached to a cross member wherein the cross member (carrying the motorcycle) lifts a L-shaped support along a pair of vertical rails. However, the heaviness of the device prevents easy stowage, say within the motor vehicle when not in use. Most users prefer such devices not be permanently attached to the vehicle, so that the atheistic look of the vehicle is not compromised.